


What Could I Do

by Cheryl_boom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_boom/pseuds/Cheryl_boom
Summary: When Grindelwald found out about Dumbledore's death, he was unexpectedly calm.





	What Could I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very rough, I had the idea during class and I just had to get it out. I'm sorry if it was really bad this is my first time writing about this pair. I hope you all enjoy it and have a good day.

When the news of the famous Professor Dumbledore’s death blew up in the wizarding world, he was quiet. For days, his cell wailed in agony. Winds howling from window to window, making hollow noises as they caress the rusted iron bars. He was so still. It was like he never existed. He himself thought that he would have acted differently. He should have celebrated the fall of his foe. He could have mourned for the doom of his lifelong lust, which he never admitted to a single soul other than his dearest one. Instead, he just sat there for days, not knowing what to do.

He spent so long to achieve the greater good but ended up losing the one good thing that has ever happened to him. It hit him so loud on the day that he heard the dreadful news. He never knew that the shorter boy would mean so much to him. He thought he turned Dumbledore into one of his pawns, and that’s all he will ever be. But he was wrong. Now, there’s a void in his heart so big that he doesn't know how to feel anymore. Many people called him heartless before, but now he finally knew how that felt and what it meant.

Grindelwald thought himself so smart. He had great power and led a group of people through wisdom. He was a great wizard, or so he thought. He never considered himself an ordinary person. He excelled in a great lot of fields but failed in one particular, love. He was once capable of love. He never knew the power of love until he met Dumbledore. He had never known love before and knowing it had killed him, multiple times. Grindelwald died the first time he saw Dumbledore. It killed him when he first planted his lips on Dumbledore’s, and the thinner boy did nothing. Their promise killed him. And he thought he had died entirely when Dumbledore referred to him as Grindelwald, not Gellert. And he stopped calling him Albus either. How could he? He left Dumbledore behind, knowing that he would lose him forever.

Buried deep in his own thoughts, Grindelwald closed his eyes and leaned on the cold damp wall. Then he felt something. He felt the air around him stop moving. The wind had stopped. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Before him sat a boy with brown wavy hair, his blue eyes shining with kindness and a spark of fear. “Albus…Dumbledore?” It can’t be.

“Hello, Gellert.”

“I don’t understand. How are you here?”

The boy drove a hand through his transparent chest, just where his heart should be “Well, I guess I’m here to haunt you.” He smiled, like nothing had happened between them in the decades before.

For a long while, Grindelwald just stared at the haunting figure. This was the young man he, well, loved. He once heard someone wise say, all men get what they deserved. Maybe this was his curse. To love someone who he would never have and was incapable of loving. He used to have Dumbledore just between his fingertips. His whole life was like a giant game of chess. And he has lost it, entirely. Little did he know that he had lost from the very beginning. Because whoever fell in love first will always lose.


End file.
